dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Krysta Alumini
Kyrsta Alumini is a major character of the story, "Highschool DxD: King's Conquest," and the unofficial fiance of Noctis Chulainn Novumundus, the prince of the kingdom of Novumundus. Being the daughter of the Marquis of Alistar, she is a member of the nobility, and famed as the "Lightning Queen," due to her magical prowess and speed. Alongside her older sister, Myra, she leads the Loyalists against the current regime of the Lord Regent, Octavius Fitgerald, who assassinated the late Emperor, and Noctis' father. She left her kingdom in search of the young prince, in hopes he would free the Kingdom of Novumundus from Octavius' control and scheming. It was also revealed by Myra that, unknown to either Krysta or Noctis, they are engaged by their parents, as the Marquis and the late Emperor were good friends, if on part with their wives. Appearance Krysta is a beautiful, young woman in her late teens, roughly the same age as Noctis, with long, rosy pink hair that drapes over her left shoulder, and is commonly dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with a pauldron on her left shoulder, along with various bits of leather found on her shirt, and wears a black arm-warmer on her left arm, along with fingerless blue gloves, and a large, metallic band of some sort on her right wrist. She also wears a large leather belt to compliment her small shorts, which reach just above her thighs, along with a red pouch that is located on her upper left thigh, with it's straps intersecting with said belt. She also wears small leather boots with a frontal metal guard that reach up to her calves. Attached to her pauldron is a red cape, which flows behind her. Personality Krysta, in comparison to her sister, who is haughty and arrogant, and hightly distrustful of outsiders, she is competent and trusts anyone associated with the prince, yet retaining reservations until she can get a grasp on their true character. She is respectful and polite, and courteous to most people, the sole exception being Issei, whom she heavily despises for groping her by accident. She admitted by her own volition that she openly despises perverts, and condemns them with a passion, and when given the opportunity, will berate the poor man who she views as a "filthy, disgusting pig." That being said, she is very impressed and awed by his willingness to throw himself into danger for the sake of his friends, especially when he, alongside the rest of the Gremory Peerage, decided to accompany Noctis when he learns of his true origins, and the state of Novumundus. Unknown to most, however, Krysta is bisexual, having a preference for both men and women, and is a closet fan of the yaoi genre. When Noctis learns this by accident, she is quick to panic and practically begs him not to tell anyone, unable to handle the embarrassment it would bring. In the omake, it was also revealed that she daydreams of a relationship between Kiba and Issei, having seen how close they are, and is under the false belief that they are lovers, due to a misunderstanding caused by Akeno, who quickly figured out that she was a fan of boy on boy love. History Born under the name of Krysta Silvia Augustine le Oswald de Alumini, she is the daughter of the Marquis of Alistar, a high-ranking noble in the upper circle, and therefore placed her as a high-ranking member of the social elites. The youngest of two children, she grew up in a sheltered, pampered life, whereas her older sister lived a more modest life, having left the household when she fifteen, seeking to strike out on her own and become one of the most powerful nobles in the kingdom. She was very close to her mother, who raised her on the stories of heroes and fairy tales. At the age of six, she enrolled in Flannel Academia, where she received a good education, and worked towards her goal in becoming a person recognized for her own accomplishments, rather than being recognized by her blood. At the age of fourteen, she graduated in the top ten of her class, and soon went on to attend the Nicaea Institute, an academy where only the most accomplished could attend. During her first year, however, she soon became apparent of the cold reality behind the Lord Regent's regime, finding traces of corruption everywhere. She had witnessed the city guard harassing an elderly couple, raising their tax payments, and several other corrupted acts. The worst was when she witnessed, purely by chance, the Baron of Requista being murdered by the city guard... and Octavius Fitzgerald, the Lord Regent himself. When she was discovered, she fled the area, but was soon caught by the guards, who had intended to execute her then and there, and then revealed to her that they would kill her family as well, deeming them as traitors in the making, as they could not take any chances. She was saved, however, by Myra, who killed the guards immediately. As it turned out, Myra was already aware of the corrupted state of Novumundus, as well as her family. She also revealed to her younger sister that Octavius only came to the throne because he had murdered the previous Emperor, and is currently searching for the young prince, who, as far as the public knows, was kidnapped. When they returned to the manor, in order to report to the Marquis, her father revealed that the prince had been given to the Kresnik Clan, a bloodline who held strong morals of justice, in order to keep him away from Octavius' reach. Believing that the prince could return peace and stability, Krysta makes arrangements to leave the kingdom in search of the missing prince, despite having only a single clue to his whereabouts. As she prepares to leave, however, she and Myra also make another pair of arrangements, creating a group of loyalists who wish for someone to overthrow Octavius and his conspirators, and place the rightful heir back on the throne. Powers and Abilities Equipment Quotes "This corruption must end... so let it be, by my hand!" To Issei: "Y-y-y-y-y-you pervert! L-lecher! D-dirty boy! Dirtbag! Scum! Enemy of women! HENTAI!!!" To Noctis: "I am Krysta Alumini... daughter of the Marquis of Alistar. I have been searching for you... your Highness." Inner monologue: "H-haaaaaah~! T-that smile just now! The way they looked at each other! T-the way they worked together! C-could they be... in love?! KYAAAAAAAAAA!!" "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your arse." Trivia * According to the author, she is '5, 4" ft tall, and her weight, like Ashley, is undisclosed. * In her past time, Krysta likes to read mystery novels, her favorite being Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. She also likes to read yaoi and yuri manga's when she is alone. * Her favorite food is pasta. * In an omake, it was stated that she does not have a particular preference towards men or women. * In some bonus material, if given the chance, Krysta would prefer to have a Western-style wedding. * Krysta prefers a husband who is sweet, gentle, but also capable of holding his own in a fight, and holds strong morals. * Krysta's appearance is based on Lightning, the protagonist of the game, Final Fantasy XIII. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Humans